Drabble Stables
by Noble-XI Bishop
Summary: Rather than blow up the site with several fics, I'm just placing all of them one this story. Some are ones I already planned, others will just be random. No Set storyline, each entry is its own story


**In Chains**

**Hello readers, well this may not be a brand spanking awesome story, but this story archive is going to be the host of a drabble series i'll do: That means there is no set update schedule, it'll update when i update it. Some stories will be following the storyline and others will be some AU modern stuff.**

**Here's the first story: In Chains**

Astrid wasn't sure what felt worse for her: Having to visit a place like this just to see the man she loves….or having to see him being brought out in his orange prison jump suit, handcuffs on his wrists and the clanking of his metal prosthetic tapping against the cold hard ground. The sight of his jumpsuit was enough to produce new tears to well up in her eyes, though she is surprised she still had any left after her long nights of crying herself to sleep. The guards stood by the door as Hiccup hobbled over to his seat, sitting down as he grabbed the phone on his side of the glass. Astrid slowly picked up her end of the line, unable to say anything until she heard him.

"Hey" oh gods, his voice! Astrid could feel her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, oh how she had missed the sweet sound of his voice. Astrid couldn't find her voice, she was lost in the sound of his. Soon she was able to find her ability to speak.

"Hey…." she spoke in what was like a whisper, as she couldn't use her full voice yet. Hiccup looked at her with those eyes that she first fell in love with as he gave her one of his heart warming smiles….but in this case, it upset her more.

"Astrid, please don't cry….you know how i hate seeing you cry" Hiccup tried to comfort her as much as he could, but Astrid just looked at him.

"How can't i cry?" She finally was able to find her voice and could speak. "Hiccup, you got arrested and thrown in jail….for a crime your idiotic cousin committed, if only the police could see that!" Astrid nearly began to shout as Hiccup sighed at the mention of his cousin.

Hiccup's cousin Seth Jorgenson, more known as Snotlout around these parts, had recently lost everything he owned due to a lawsuit between him and his wife for an affair with Rosa Thorston, the co-owner of Thorston's Dragon Ring, the local liquor store. His wife, Camicazi Jorgenson had found this out after learning it from Rosa's brother, Theodore Thorston. She divorced Seth and took everything. The house, the car, Seth's chopper and to add more fuel to the fire, she even took custody of their unborn child. This caused Seth to begin losing his mind, cause right after the divorce, Rosa broke things off with him because she was getting serious with some guy named Eret, whom she met at her bar.

Seth slowly lost himself, winding up flat-out drunk at bars, waking up in the streets, even forcing Hiccup to let him crash at his and Astrid's place, even though they were still working and going to school. A few weeks had past by after all this and some how, Seth seemed to have gotten even worse, talking nonsense about suicide or stick-up….at least that's what they thought. It turned out that during the day when Hiccup and Astrid were either at school, or busy at their jobs, Seth was out and about, holding up a different store or gas station each week, taking all their cash (and the occasion couple cases of beer) and stashing it all in the trunk of his car he kept in a hidden alley behind Hiccup's home. Now, What happened was is that Hiccup had gotten off of work early one day and decided to deposit his latest check into his bank deposit at the Berk's Fire Forge, the towns local bank….but when he got their, he saw his cousin wearing a ski mask and running with two duffle bags, along with several policemen chasing after him.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard the ring of gunfire and ducked without thinking before he looked up from where he had hidden and saw Seth firing at the cops with his fathers old .44 magnum. Hiccup saw the cops lose his cousin for a split second and that's when Hiccup though about chasing after is cousin….this is where it went bad. Hiccup found Seth in an alleyway, trying to think of an escape route. "Seth? What the hell are you doing!" Hiccup loudly whispered as he moved closer. Seth looked at him, a crazed look plagued his eyes.

"I'm trying to think of a way out, i'm not going to prison Hiccup" Seth spoke as if he had no other choice. Hiccup was standing closer to his cousin but before he could say anything, he saw Seth look over his shoulder and gasped slightly before shouting. "You know what? Fine, take your half!" He shouted, tossing a duffle bag at Hiccup before pulling back the hammer on the magnum. "I'll send you a bar of soap, mate" A shot rang out and Hiccup fell to the ground, a blood curdling scream erupted from him as he felt the bullet had shot through his Tibia and Fibula, shattering that part of his legs, then he looked up to see his cousin hopping off the wall and climbing up a fire escape as fast as he could. Suddenly he heard several men shouting and a few running up the fire escape. Hiccup looked up and saw several policemen aiming their guns at him as one hoisted him up to his feet. He spotted what must've been the chief and heard him say "Take this one to the hospital to fix his leg, then arrest him" was all Hiccup heard before blacking out….

Hiccup sighed as he remembered all that happened "The doctors told my dad after the police called him that my leg had to be amputated and a prosthetic needed to be fitted." He spoke gently, seeing Astrid trying to be strong again but he saw a few tears roll down at remembering what happened.

"They did catch Seth and there is going to be a trial, where you can testify and prove your innocence" Astrid spoke out, trying to not breakdown. Hiccup could only sigh and look at her.

"How's Toothless?" Hiccup asked about his dog. Toothless was a black lab who he saved from the pound a day before he was scheduled to be put down due to not being adopted. Toothless had lost one of his legs in a car accident before being found by the pound, so Hiccup felt some pity for the poul thing and took him in.

"He misses you greatly, he sits on top of the couch gazing out the window and waits for you to return." Astrid spoke out. Since she and Hiccup lived together, she was well trained at taking care of the little mutt, along with her own light grey cat she got when she moved in, Stormfly. Hiccup nodded and looked down before raising it back up after hearing the guard speak.

"I have to go soon, milady" oh gods, he was using her old pet name when they first started dating. Astrid just looked at him and placed her hand on the window, seeing Hiccup do the same thing and give her a soft smile. "I will get out soon, Astrid. Will you have me when i do?"

"If it wasn't for this glass wall, i'd have you right now" She replied with a sad chuckle before hearing on Hiccup's end of the line the guard saying time was up. "I love you Hiccup"

"I know….I love you too milady, i'll see you soon." Hiccup replied before hanging up the phone and standing up, the guard coming over and walking him away. Astrid stayed until she saw Hiccup disappear behind the steel door. Astrid stood up and walked out of the building, quickly bringing her phone out and pressing a speed dial button, waiting for it to answer.

"Hello?" She heard the other line pick up.

"Rosa? It's me Astrid"

"Astrid? Oh right, you went to see him….how is he?"

"He's hanging on, the trial is in a few weeks, so we'll see him soon….Listen, i can't drive myself home can you come get me?"

"I'm on my walk right now and i'm just about to pass where you are, i'll see you there" Astrid hung up her phone and made her way to her vehicle and climbed into the passenger side, sitting down. Not five minutes went by before she heard the driver door open and Rosa, the same one who owns the bar with her brother, the same Rosa who had the affair with Seth, sat down in the driver seat. "Hey" She spoke softly as she turned the car on "You okay?" Astrid could only nod as she felt the car begin to move and pull out of the lot, making it onto the main road. "You want me to stop somewhere to get something to eat? You look like hell." Astrid only could give a shrug as she felt her friend then pull into another parking lot. Astrid looked up and saw it was her friend's bar. "Come on" Astrid climbed out after her friend and made their way inside and then sat at the counter before Astrid heard Ruff shout. "Hey Fishlegs!"

Suddenly a mildly husky dude wearing an apron and holding a spatula popped out from the back. "Hey Rosa, Hey Astrid" Astrid gave a small wave. "What can i get you guys?"

"Give us two Berkian Burgers, some Outcast Fries and two orders of Berserker Cocktails." Fishlegs wrote this all down and scurried off to the kitchen to prepare the food. Astrid look at her friend and gave a small smile.

"Thanks….Ruff" Rosa gave a groan.

"Please leave that old High School nickname in the past, Only Theodore still uses his and 'Tuffnut' is better than his real name" Astrid only smiled before resting her head down on the counter. About ten minutes passed by before the heard the clank of a metal tray and Astrid looked up to see Fishlegs with the food.

"Okay, here is your Berkian Burgers" **(1)**, Fishlegs set the burgers down next to them. "Your Outcast Fries" **(2)**, Fish set the big basket of fries in-between the burger baskets. "And lastly, your Berserker Cocktail" **(3)**, Fishlegs set the alcohol drinks next to them and walked away. Astrid sat up and slowly grabbed her glass before feeling her friend put a hand on her shoulder, Astrid turned to face her.

"Don't worry, This is Hiccup we're talking about, he'll be fine" Astrid could only nod as she sipped her drink and began to eat, but even though the void in her stomach is being filled….the hole in her heart will never be filled until Hiccup is released _'Just a few more weeks' _She thought to herself…._'Just a few more weeks'_...

Think of a regular California Burger, except with Yak instead of Beef and Yak cheese instead of Cow cheese.

Outcast fries can range between regular fries, sweet potato fries or Curly fries but instead of salt, they're coated in a special spice blend of Garlic, Cayenne, Lawry's, a little bit of Chili powder and All Spice.

Berserker cocktails are just shirley temples with three shots of gin, two shots of vodka and one shot of Bacardi Rum.

A/N **Hello readers, well here you go, just a little drabble i made for my account. if you want more i'll post new chapters for it but this story is mainly full of odd drabbles i think up of.**

** Also, important Notice* : my computer has recently been affected by a virus and therefore i am unable to proceed with any typing to do on my stories save from what i can do at school or the little bit on my phone. i appreciate all of you who are able to stand and tolerate the long hiatus that will be coming if i am unable to fix my computer soon.**

** Thank you all once again and i will hopefully see you within the nearby future….PEACE!**


End file.
